Surprise at lunch
by AryaBlackwood
Summary: Lucy has had feelings for Natsu for a long time but she never expected him to do this! Warning has Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hehe this is my fist fan fiction :) I look forward to reading and replying to any reviews. Its rated M for the Lemon :) Also in no way what so ever do I own Fairy Tail.

Natsu was wandering around the guild bored and looking for something to occupy his time when he saw his partner Lucy walking with her friend Levy. Natsu smiled gleefully and raised a hand to wave and call her name when Lucy smiled at whatever Levy had said her brown eyes filling with mirth and her blonde hair catching in the sunlight. Natsu's hand dropped his mouth slightly agape his cheeks flushing red. As if sensing his presence Lucy turned towards Natsu her short skirt twirling around her thighs her keys jingling slightly. "Naaatttsssuuu" she called waving excitedly. She turned back to Levy wishing her good luck on her mission and ran over to Natsu. As the blonde ran towards him Natsu noticed that she was wearing blue today, he liked the way blue looked on her and how it contrasted against her creamy skin. "Heeey Natsu I was just about to head back to my place, want to come with me? Ill make you lunch". Natsu closed his mouth and swallowed hard, he was nervous and didn't know why. Nervous as he was food was the magic word "lunch sounds great" he replied smiling broadly.

Lucy unlocked the front door to her apartment sighing contentedly happy to be home. Speaking of Happy..."Hey wheres Happy" Lucy asked. Happy was almost always with Natsu. Natsu, who had already roamed into the kitchen as Lucy shut the door, called over his shoulder "Erza said she needed him for some mission or other he wont be back until tomorrow morning...anyways whats for lunch?" Lucy smiled at his question, if there was one thing Natsu was obsessed with it was food. She made her way to the kitchen and began to cook, cutting vegetables, boiling water and such. Natsu watched Lucy loving how her hips swayed when she moved, being intoxicated by how she bit her lip when she was trying to decide what to add next. Natsu was suddenly overcome with the intense urge to pull Lucy into his arms and kiss her repeatedly, to run his hands through her blonde hair, to be surrounded by her sweet scent. Lucy had finished making her soup and had begun to set the table for the two of them when Natsu decided to not control his odd urges to touch his blonde. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist gently nibbling the tip of her ear "N-Na-Natsu!" Lucy shouted shocked by the suddenness of his actions "what are you doing!?"

Natsu smiled mischievously and ran his tongue down to the base of her neck kissing her lightly."What does it look like Lucy" he purred making Lucy squirm her face turning a deep shade of red. Natsu chuckled as Lucy struggled against him "Luce you're being a bad girl" he murmured sliding one hand down her skirt tracing the hem of her underwear "bad girls need to be punished, don't you think so?" he asked her seductively. Lucy gasped feeling the heat radiating off of his skin."Natsu" she pleaded her cheeks getting redder by the second "let me go" Natsu smiled again sniffing her hair "mmmmhhhh Lucy you so smell good I want a taste" he breathed in deeply her smell driving him insane and took it a step farther letting his fingers play with Lucy through her underwear.

"gahhh Natsu! Stop" Lucy shouted at him unintentionally grinding against him as she squirmed. "this isn't funny!' She growled as Natsu laughed gently biting her neck "Oooohhhhh Lucy" he drawled evilly "you're getting wet" his fingers prodded her sex spot harder earning a low moan from the girl. Natsu's stomach growled and he sighed "looks like you're getting away easily" he said slowly and very reluctantly sliding his had out of her skirt and releasing the girl "this time" Lucy turned around and slapped him fuming "what were you doing!?" she hissed at him. His onyx eyes met her beautiful brown ones his gaze intense making her uncomfortable "having fun" he replied. Lucy frowned at him "oh don't worry" he said tracing her collar bone with his finger tips "im not done yet...Now lets eat im starving

Lucy watched Natsu eat her soup with annoyance trying not to think about what he had done to her body and the pleasure it had giving her. She'd always had a crush on Natsu but she never imagined he would be the one to make the first move...Natsu just seemed to dense. Natsu having finished his soup sighed contentedly his eyes closing, licking his lips with satisfaction. Lucy thinking she could escape while he was off guard stood up walking quietly pass Natsu. She had almost made it and was about to open her front door when she was flipped around. Natsu was pressing his body against hers, he gathered her wrist in one hand and trapped them above her head. "Just where does my Lucy think shes going?" he asked his eyes curious. "I was going out" she retorted. Natsu looked at her in mock surprise "and you weren't going to invite me! Lucy's being naughty again." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him "jerk" she muttered under her breath. "what was that?" has asked playfully, pressing his body closer to hers and leaning down to lick her lips. Her mouth opened in surprise and she was about to yell at Natsu when he brought his lips to hers, taking advantage of her still open mouth his tongue slipped in hungrily exploring, Lucy stopped fighting and sank into his surprisingly passionate kiss. Natsu's free hand explored her curves coming to rest on the buttons of blouse which were quickly undone as he began to massage her breast making his blonde moan into their kiss. He broke the kiss leaving her breathless and needing air, not yet satisfied he kissed her neck biting and licking his way down to her collar bone. Lucy whimpered as he bit her again his tongue racing along his bite marks no longer being gentle with her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy hissed as Natsu unbuttoned her blouse unsure how to deal with the situation. On one side she knew this had to stop but on her other more playful side she was loving what Natsu as doing to her and her playful side was winning the argument. His lips and tongue were giving her an insane amount of pleasure as they traveled down her throat. His free hand climbed up her thigh, his fingertips hooking into her underwear pulling it down the tinniest of an inch. Lucy gasped and struggled against his hold on her wrists still trapped above her head "Natsu" she whined her voice filled with desire. Natsu looked up from his work that evil smile playing across his lips "Need something" he asked innocently grinding his hips against hers and pulling her underwear down a little farther. Lucy's head tilted back as his movements sent chills up her spine. She bit her lip refusing to admit that she wanted to reach out and pull his beautiful pink hair, to run her hands over his toned body, and to just simply touch him. Natsu's grin widen as he sensed what she wanted "Lucy's naughty" he said not yet releasing her hands but slowly walking her over to the bed laying her down in the middle. Natsu pinned her beneath him finally letting go of her hands which immediately moved to his hair pulling him down for a heated kiss. With one hand he unhooked her bra her large breast no longer contained while the other took the blouse off her shoulders throwing both garments to the side he quickly added his scarf and vest to the pile. Her hands continued to explore his bare chest and muscular abs. Leaving the kiss his tongue once again traveled down her neck stopping at her exposed chest.."Mmmhhhhh' he mumbled an idea coming to him. He bit her right nipple his tongue swirled around the reddening skin doing this several times as he massaged her other boob occasionally flicking her nipple to keep her pleasure going. Lucy moanedher hands still pulling at his hair her head thrown back into submission. He began to travel down her body again stopping at the hem of her skirt to look into her eyes a dangerous glimmering playing in his own. "You wearing to many clothes Lucy...No worries though ill fix that" he said he voice still playful as if he was doing nothing more than complimenting her. With that he slid her skirt down her slender legs adding it to the growing pile of clothes, however her underwear was not treated so kindly. He took it into his sharp teeth ripping in to pieces. "Natsu!" Lucy complained "That was my favorite pair!" Natsu laughed his mouth opening in awe of her naked body in front of him. "Lucy you look so tasty" he said going in for another kiss while snaking his fingers down to play with her clitoris. Lucy shivered from his touch her moan suppressed by his mouth on hers. While his fingertips played with her his tongue explored her mouth leaving no part of it untouched by him. Natsu could no longer resist his urge to taste his blonde and he slid a finger into her entrance then added another as she unconsciously bucked her hips. He rapidly slid his fingers in and out bringing a high pitched moan from the girl as she clutched the sheets bucking her hips again. Natsu smiled at her reaction loving the sounds he got from her...he went harder determined to get her to scream his name in that pretty voice of hers. His plan succeed for the most part but she didn't scream. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped panting her boobs bouncing against his chest. Natsu removed his fingers bring them to his lips and taking a deep breath. "Jeez Lucy you smell so good." His tongue tentatively reached out to clean a fingertip before and shoved them in his mouth sucking them clean."Taste good too" he said his voice gruff and more serious than before. "i know we just had lunch' he said a playful tone creeping back into his voice" but I think I want seconds" He sat up throwing her legs over his shoulder and ravaged her body. Lucy screamed his name then over and over. He was rough licking, sucking, biting any part he chose. Lucy arched her back "Natsu!" she panted "I'm going to.." he didn't hear the rest of her sentences as her cum hit him. He licked it with absolute pleasure eating her as hungrily as he ate fire. He sighed in content kissing her once lightly before grabbing his scarf and vest. He left the exhausted blonde alone on her bed exiting her house quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

A/N: Guuuyyysss im so sorry it took me soooo long! Forgive me? I was really busy with school and this summer has been insane for me! Im really going to try to update this story once a week for a while because I want it to have several more chapters! Here is a little teaser for chapter 3 please review it and give me ideas on what you want to happen in chapters 3 and 4 and of course they will be packed with lemon! Love you all soo much

The next day:

Lucy woke up with a sinking feeling in her gut as memories from yesterday crossed her mind. After her strange and passionate encounter with Natsu she hadn't left the house, she found her self cleaning until her house was sparkling and several of Natsu's favorite foods cluttered her kitchen counter. She sighed heavily and squirmed as she felt wetness gather between her legs "I cant stop thinking about him" she moaned to herself burying her face in a pillow. "Thinking about who?" Natsu's voice floated in from the kitchen making Lucy jump, the wetness between her legs increased ""I'm turned on by his voice"" she thought to herself ""i'm pathetic" Crawling out of bed with she wrapped herself in a small sheet that only covered small portions of her naked body and moaned again as Natsu walked into her bedroom a large piece of pie in his hand "You came through the window again didnt you?" Lucy asked pointedly avoiding his beautiful onyx eyes. Natsu heard Lucy's question but was too busy prowling her body with his gaze, his random urges were harder to resist now that he had had a taste but he wanted more so much more.


	4. Getting Dressed

**A/N: Okay so im going to finish chapter 3 today because im bored and have nothing else to do :) Also huge shout out to Erik2122 for the tip of making it longer and to narutofan96sasuke for the wonderful ideas that will be in my coming chapters :)**

The next day:

Lucy woke up with a sinking feeling in her gut as memories from yesterday crossed her mind. After her strange and passionate encounter with Natsu she hadn't left the house, she found her self cleaning until her house was sparkling and several of Natsu's favorite foods cluttered her kitchen counter. She sighed heavily and squirmed as she felt wetness gather between her legs "I cant stop thinking about him" she moaned to herself burying her face in a pillow. "Thinking about who?" Natsu's voice floated in from the kitchen making Lucy jump, the wetness between her legs increased ""I'm turned on by his voice"" she thought to herself ""i'm pathetic" Crawling out of bed with she wrapped herself in a small sheet that only covered small portions of her naked body and moaned again as Natsu walked into her bedroom a large piece of pie in his hand "You came through the window again didn't you?" Lucy asked pointedly avoiding his beautiful onyx eyes. Natsu heard Lucy's question but was too busy prowling her body with his gaze, his random urges were harder to resist now that he had had a taste but he wanted more so much more. "Good Morning Luce" he said happily eating his pie to distract him from Lucy's plum lips and her creamy body that seemed to be begging for his attention. He took a deep breath ""control"" he thought to himself ""control"" and then the devilish part of him said that he could taste his Luce later and he didn't disagree he would taste her again and sooner than she thought but they had business to take care of first. "I'll take that as a yes" Lucy sighed turning towards her closet for her clothes" What's it today?" she asked picking out her favorite short ruffled blue skirt and a lacy white top to match. "Just a short meeting with Erza no-one knows what she wants" He replied finishing his pie and watching her every movement "Maybe to yell at you and Gray?" She asked mild humor lacing her sweet voice when he didn't reply she laughed "Okay let me get dressed and ill be ready to go, go on out ill meet you outside" "That's okay" Natsu replied devilishly 'ill stay" Lucy choked on her voice and stuttered "you will not...i..im just g..ge..getting dressed" Natsu walked towards her taking the clothes out of her hands and fetching undergarments from her drawer before she could protest his actions he had her trapped between the closed closet door and his body, he leaned in sexual laughter coating his voice "then ill dress you" Lucy looked at him shocked beyond belief "I really don't think dressing me is whats on your mind right now" Natsu laughed licking his lips with anticipation "No dressing you is definitely on my mind the meetings in an hour" he kissed her softly "That means I have an hour to dress you" Natsu purred tugging on the sheet until it slid to the floor and once again he could gaze at his blondes beautifully body. "Natsu" Lucy whined crossing her arms over her chest to cover her cleavage "don't look" she said looking at him through her thick eyelashes "its embarrassing" Natsu's eyes caught hers then deeply serious "Luce you are beautiful you don't have to be embarrassed, Now shall we start? He asked the playfulness back in his voice "you always start with the bra right?" he laughed dipping his head and pulling one of her nipples into his mouth biting it softly making Lucy moan" "im good at dressing you aren't I Luce"? Lucy whimpered "N...Na...Natsu ahhh s..s..stop" He dropped her clothes to the floor gathered her wrists in one hand and held them there above her head. He continued to wreak havoc on her breasts causing the small blonde to let out low moans, Natsu bit and sucked each breast until he was satisfied with Lucy's flushed cheeks and her hard nipples then he reached down for the bra letting go of her wrists and slipping the straps over her shoulders and pulled he naked body against his to fasten it at the back. "Now the shirt" He said erotically causing Lucy to moan again. His lips found the sensitive places on her neck and chest sucking each one until they turned a deep red and then he traveled down ward with each new mark Lucy squirmed from the pain that brought immediate pleasure, when Natsu's marks covered several areas of her upper body he growled in approval and slipped her shirt over her head kissing her soundly before continuing "Luce" his voice husky with desire "we both know what comes next don't we" he said wiggling three fingers deep inside her thrusting deep withdrawing and thrusting again. Lucy cried out his name so close to her edge and teasingly he removed his fingers completely "Natsu" she moaned "please" Natsu growled her voice driving his urge beyond control his head came down quickly enveloping her in his mouth his wicked tongue traveling deep inside her and biting her clit Lucy moaned tilting back her head and arching her back, her body begging for more. Natsu ravaged her with his tongue and teeth and once more she climaxed into his eagerly awaiting mouth she screamed his name and he moaned as her taste overloaded his senses. "You are mine Lucy" the dragon inside him growled "all mine." "Natsu" she moaned "more" Natsu smiled and lazily licked her until she was wet and sighing with pleasure "mmmmhhh Luce you taste so good mmhhhh Luce god I mmhh I gotta get you dressed" Hesitantly Natsu slipped her panties up her creamy toned thighs stopping just before her delicate folds and pushing his tongue in swirling it around sucking possessively "a promise for later" he said after he withdrew and she whined in complaint. Natsu pulled up the panties the rest of the way covering up his new property licking her a final time through the fabric pleased only when her fluids wet a patch of the white cotton. "there" Natsu said fastening her sinfully short skirt onto her perfect hips "all done, did I do well?" he asked grinning. Lucy laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss and he begged for entrance with his tongue, she complied immediately tangling her tongue with his. Natsu pulled her tightly against him deepening their kiss pulling at her beautiful hair "mmmhh Natsu" Lucy said sighing "meeting" "right meeting" he replied squeezing her butt and diving his head down her shirt pushing her bra down and out of the way for a final session with her nipples "ahhh Natsu" Lucy squirmed moaning in pleasure "stop we have to go" Natsu looked at her purring seductively "we can go but I wont stop"


End file.
